Secret Boyfriend
Secret Boyfriend is the sixth episode of Malcolm in the Middle's seventh season. Plot Malcolm gets paired up with a popular girl for chemistry who turns out to be smart and really likes him. She doesn't want to lose her reputation of being popular, so she decides they have to hide their relationship. Lois demands Reese get a job and when he doesn't, she takes things away from him and he is eventually forced to live outside the house. Meanwhile, Hal is determined to give Dewey his free game of mini-golf he feels he should have won, but Dewey couldn't care less. Sypnosis Malcolm's in love with a hot and secretly brainy teen named Vicki who fears ruining her image by seeing him publicly. Jessica thinks he deserves better because she has seen the latter for who she is inside. She tries to warn Malcolm to end his relationship at once since she knows Vicki only is dating him in secret just so she can maintain her popular image. He refuses to listen because he has known Jessica's track record in tricking him in the past and getting him into trouble, so Jessica tells Malcolm she has feelings for him. Malcolm realizes how right Jessica was about Vicki being narcissistic in maintaining her popular image. Despite her attempts to want to continue their relationship, Malcolm breaks up with Vicki and telling her off that he deserves better. After coming to Jessica's house, he explains that she had been right the whole time. Jessica then reveals she lied about being interested in Malcolm so he would get over himself and realize the truth about Vicki. At Malcolm's anger and disappointment Jessica kisses him, implying she had actually genuine feelings for him, only to conclude she felt nothing when she kissed him. After getting a nightmare about Reese in his 30s still living at home, a high school dropout and refusing to get a job by pestering Hal and Lois in their old age, Lois comes in to the boys' bedroom. She makes her ultimatum clear to him: either finish high school, get a job and get his own apartment or else she will kick him out of the house. The next day, Reese talks to Malcolm about it as Lois walks in the kitchen and demanding him to get a job. She reminds him that everyone else in the house has a job and are pulling their own weight. When Reese refuses to get a job by telling Lois off that he doesn't like taking orders from anyone and including her, she gets angry at him. She responds by telling him that she won't continue supporting him any longer and he will have to learn to fend for himself. Lois continues to make her stance clear by taking things away from him. When she catches Hal trying to help Reese by giving him basic needs, Lois is enraged by this action. She responds by yelling at Hal and kicks the latter out of the house where he makes home in a reinforced box. Meanwhile, Hal is in a heated conflict with the owner of the miniature golf course because he won't give Dewey a free game (even though the ball was stuck). In turn, he teaches his father a lesson by locking him up in one of the displays because he never listened to him when he told him he was ok with not getting a free game. However, Lois lets him move back in to take care of her when she pulls a muscle in her back in trying to destroy his box. Reese later has a nightmare about him in his 30s and having to take care of an obese and elderly Lois 24/7. Horrified, he busts inside Hal and Lois' room to let her know that he has decided to get a job, finish school and move out. And just in case that he fails, she can clean her own stomach folds. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis(Credit only) *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *Hayden Panettiere as Jessica Cameos *Sarah Wright as Vicki(credited as Sarah Mason) *Harold Sylvester as Phelps *Erik von Detten as Brad *Larry Polston as Lloyd *Perry DiMarco as teacher Trivia *When Vicki is pretending to be superficial and stupid in front of Malcolm, she says she had to take part in a discussion whether gloss or glitter is better. Malcolm whispers to her that he thought the issue was resolved with Fermat's Last Theorem, causing Vicki to laugh. Fermat's Last Theorem is a famous conjecture by a French mathematician in the 17th century that was only proven in 1995. This is one of the most famous theorems in mathematics. *The song playing in the background during Lois' dream sequence about her and Hal when they are old is a modified version of the Malcolm theme song. *Malcolm and Reese's high school looks different than it did in seasons 4-6 (it's possible it's the same high school and building but different sections for lower and upper classmen). *Reese's hobo friend, Lloyd, is the third character in the series with the name Lloyd. *The nightmare Lois had of Reese, at least in his 30's, still living at home and still haven't finished high school exemplifies how badly Lois fears Reese will never leave her and Hal alone. *Final appearance of Jessica *The nightmare Reese had of himself in his 30s being a high school dropout and living at home exemplifies his own fears of having to take care of an elderly, obese, and controlling Lois 24/7 Quotes :Vicki '(to Malcolm): I think it's really romantic. It's like Romeo & Juliet. Our love has to be hidden. :'Malcolm: I'm not hiding it. :Vicki: I wish you would. ---- :Lois (about Reese): What are we going to do about him, Hal? He shows absolutely no interest in his future. :Hal: I'm sorry, honey. I thought you had given up on him too. ---- :is having a nightmare of himself in his 30s taking care of an elderly, obese and controlling Lois. :Lois: Reese! Reese, get in here quick! Do you hear me? What is the matter with you? Are you deaf? It's time for my sponge bath! You think these stomach folds will scrape themselves out. :tosses her bedsheets and Reese screams in terror. He quickly runs inside Hal and Lois' bedroom to confront his mother :Reese: I'm gonna get a job! I'm gonna get a life away from here! And just in case I don't, you can clean out your own damn stomach folds. ---- :is having a nightmare about having Reese in his 30s as a high school dropout with no job and still living at home, tormenting her and Hal in their old age. She wakes up and immediately busts in through the boys bedroom as Reese awakens. :Lois: Reese, you may think you're pulling some kind of scam! But I'm on to you! You are getting a job starting tomorrow! And keep your dirty mitts off your father's toupee! Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes without Francis Category:Episodes without Stevie Category:Episodes without Craig Category:Main Cast Category:Episodes focusing on Reese Category:Episodes focusing on Lois